Servant Of Evil
by Taya'Neji Nie.Rie-Soune
Summary: Jauh di kerajaan hiduplah seorang putri iblis dan pelayan malaikatnya. Mereka adalah kembaran. Sang Putri suka membunuh, sedangkan si pelayan hanya melayaninya... Lanjutan baca yea? Terinpirasi dari Lagu Len, Servant Of Evil.. Don't Like Don't Read. R


"Servant of Evil"

Author: Hyuka

Disclaimer: Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Ikarinna Hyuuta My OC! XDD

Servant Of Evil Len Kagamine

Warning : Ada OC & OOC, terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid, Mungkin ini fict re-post, DONT LIKE DONT READ! NEED REVIEWS AND FLAME IF THIS SUPPORT ME!

A/N

Hime : Moshi-moshi...

Neji : Moshi-moshi.. Hajimemashite.. Watashi wa Neji desu... Saya akan berperan penting di fict ini.. *Ge'Er* XD

Hime : Ano, Hyuuga-san.. Jangan.. terlalu Ge'er yea? *merinding* :D

Ikari *My OC* : Hajimemashite... Watashi wa Ikari desu! Onegai shimasu! ^^

Hime : Itu, jangan.. Err.. *dibelakang Hime, Neji menyiapkan golok*

Neji : Don't make me angry.. Hime-sama... *Death Glare*

Hime : Haloo… Saya ngacir dulu yea? *Menyiapkan Road Roller*

Ikari : (=.=)" *sweat dropped* Au ah! Neji-chan.. Udah laaa... Gak usah pake acara golok..

Neji : Eh, i..iya Ikari-Chan..

Hime : … ==" *sweatdropped* Ehem! Minna-san .. Saya adalah newbie.. It is my first fict! ^^ Fict ini terinpirasi oleh lagu LEN KAGAMINE yang dari fandom VOCALOID yang judulnya SERVANT OF EVIL. Ini adalah versi Naruto. Need Reviews.. Mind R&R?

Neji & Ikari: Enjoy reading! Jangan lupa review!

-Neji's POV-

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

Kapan, ya.. Terakhir kali aku melihat melihat senyumannya?

"Nejiiiii!"

Ya.. caranya memanggil namaku itu. Dengan suaranya yang seperti anak kecil, memanggilku dengan riang.

"Neji! Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya? Jahat!"

Dan juga.. sifat kekanakannya yang begitu lucu di mataku. Aku betul-betul merindukannya.

"NEJI! Tidak, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Neji! Neji, tolong akuu! NEJI!"

Tidak, Ikari.

Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu..

Keberadaan kita di bumi ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sebuah.. dosa besar yang 'Di luar perhitungan'.

Maka dari itu, masa depan kita..

Harus terpisah. Menjadi dua. Dua masa depan dari dua anak kembar yang serupa.

Namun, masa depan kita berbeda.

_Inside expectations we were born_

_We were blessed by the church bells_

_For the convenience of selfish adults_

_Our future was split in two_

-Normal's POV-

"Neji," Panggil Ikari dengan nada suaranya yang sedikit 'memerintah'. Dia memanggil seorang lelaki yang wajahnya bagaikan cermin bagi dirinya. Lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan putri?" Jawab Neji, dengan nada suara yang penuh hormat kepada saudari kembarnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan.. tidak usah panggil aku tuan putri. Kau adalah kembaranku, Neji!"

"Tapi.. sekarang ini, aku adalah 'pelayan' mu, bukan? Kau adalah putri yang memerintah negeri ini.."

"Tapi.. lupakan. Berdebat dengan Neji pasti tidak akan ada habisnya.." Ikari menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Ia kembali duduk di singgasana nya.

"Itulah keputusannya, Ikari. Orang tua kita sudah memberikan kita masa depan yang 'berbeda'." Ucap Neji

"Terserah Neji saja, deh.." Ikari menggerutu kesal.

Neji tertawa kecil dan mendekati saudari kembarnya, lalu membelai rambut coklat yang halus milik saudara kembarnya itu. Rin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Neji."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau selalu berada di sisiku. Walau kau tahu.. aku memerintah negeri ini dengan kejam, walau kau tahu aku ini 'jahat', walau kau tahu aku dimusuhi oleh semuanya. Tidak ada yang berteman denganku kecuali Neji.." Ikari menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya, Ikari sebenarnya memerintah negeri ini dengan sedikit.. kejam. Yang bersalah sedikit harus dihukum mati—dengan cara dipenggal. Rakyat kecil selalu kesusahan dan kelaparan, namun Ikari tidak sedikit pun mau membantu mereka. Dan Ikari terkadang memperlakukan rakyatnya seperti mainan yang bisa dibuang kapan saja. Ikari menjadi kejam karena masa lalunya.'

Neji memejamkan matanya. Ia ingat betul peristiwa 8 tahun yang menimpa Tuan Putrinya itu. Neji tersenyum pahit. Ikari meneteskan air matanya perlahan tapi pasti. Neji terus membelai rambut coklat Ikari. Neji berusaha menghibur Ikari.

-Flash Back On-

Ikari bermain-main riang di taman istana yang penuh dengan rumput. Yah, saat ini Ikari berusia delapan tahun.

"Ikariii!" panggilYuuka Hyuuta, Ibunya Ikari dengan nada khawatir. Ikari dengan riang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya ini.

"Yuuka! Di mana Ikari?" tanya Tamaru Allen, Ayahnya Ikari pada Yuka.

"Aku tidak tahu...," Yuuka menggeleng kecil.

"Kau ini! Menjaga anak saja sudah tidak becus!" bentak Tamaru padaYuuka.

"_Hontou ni... gomenasai_," sesal Yuuka.

Aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku keluar, namun pemandangan buruk terjadi.

Plak!

Tamaru menampar Yuuka karena Ikari. Ikari menangis. Ternyata diam-diam ia memperhatikan peristiwa itu.

Ikari menyesali perbuatannya. Dia merasa kalau dirinya...

_Payah..._

"Hei, apa kau tahu, Yuuka? Kau itu sangat payah dan buruk! Kau lemah! Kau kehilangan Ikari? Aku jijik mempunyai istri sepertimu, apa kau tahu itu, hah?" bentak Tamaru kejam. Tamaru kehilangan kesabarannya

"Tapi... tapi... Ikari pasti akan segera muncul, tak mungkin dia hilang," elak Yuuka.

Yuuka jatuh terduduk. Yuuka menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegangi ujung gaunnya. Tamaru menyiapkan katananya. Wajah Tamaru yang sudah berubah menjadi iblis akan bersiap menghabisi nyawa Yuuka dengan tatapan bengisnya.

Yuuka tidak menghindar. Yuuka bangun dari duduknya. Yuuka mendekati Tamaru. Yuuka akan memeluk Tamaru. Tetapi...

JRASSH!

Katana tajam itu menusuk perut Yuuka. Yuuka jatuh terkapar dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Ikari yang melihatnya langsung jatuh dan berteriak histeris.

"BUNDAAAA!"

Ikari berlari menuju Yuuka. Ikari memeluk Bundanya yang sudah akan mati. Ikari menangis terisak. "BUNDA! JANGAN MATIII!" Ikari melepas katana yang tertancap di perut Yuuka.

"I...Ingat Tamaru-kun... Pu.. Putri kita," Yuuka tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Perlahan-lahan matanya menutup. Tubuhnya mendingin. Yuuka sudah tidak bernyawa.

Ikari menggeram kesal. Ikari menghapus air matanya dengan kain gaunnya. Tamaru hanya berdiri tanpa rasa.

"_Dasar anak haram.."_

Kata-kata Tamaru membuat Ikari sakit hati. Ikari dikuasai amarah. Ikari menggenggam erat katana itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

CTAAAKK!

Ikari melempar katana itu kearah dada Tamaru. Dalam beberapa detik Tamaru jatuh terkapar. Darah segar kembali membanjiri halaman belakang istana.

"_Kenapa sayang? Kau benci pada Ayahanda?"_

Ikari melihat kedua orangtuanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Dia melepaskan katana yang tertancap di dada Tamaru. Ikari tersenyum setan. "Aku membenci kalian berdua..."

BRUUUK

Secara tidak sengaja Neji melewati halaman belakang Istana. Neji jatuh terduduk. Dia tidak percaya atas yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Putri... IKARI?"

Sontak Ikari menengok ke arah Neji. "Putri... Apakah Putri yang membunuh Tuan Raja dan Tuan Ratu?" Tanya Neji penuh kekhawatiran. "Iya.." Jawab Ikari dingin.

Senyum tulus dan ide jail dari Ikari berubah menjadi senyum setan, kejam, dan sadis.

"_Kemana dirimu pergi, Putri Ikari?"_

-Flash Back Off-

Ikari berlari ke arah kamarnya dengan mata berlinangan air. "PUTRI!" Neji mengejar Ikari.

"Hiks.. Kau ingat? Terakhir kali kita bermain bersama?" Ikari menghentikan langkahnya. Neji menghela nafas sebentar.

Ya, Neji ingat terakhir kali ia bermain dengan Ikari. 10 tahun yang lalu...

-Flash Back on-

"Nanananana!" Ikari berlarian mengelilingi Neji yang sedang asyik merancang sebuah 'mahkota'.

"Aaah.. Ikari nggak pusing lari muterin Kak Neji?" Neji tersenyum karena tingkah Ikari yang lucu sekaligus menyebalkan.

"Enggak... Habis asyik bangeeet!" Ikari tertawa riang. "Hahaha.." Neji hanya bisa menyeringai lebar.

"Ikari! Kesini bentar deh!" Panggil Neji dengan manja. "Ada apa pangerankuuu?" Ikari tersenyum sambil menghampiri Neji yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

SEETT

"Kau adalah putriku.. Putri yang mulia.. I am a your servant... You are Princess.." Kata Neji lembut sambil memakaikan mahkota bunga ke Ikari. "Neji-niisan.." Ikari memeluk Neji.

"Berjanjilah padaku.. Kita menjadi saudara selamanyaaa..." Ikari mengacungkan kelingkingnya,

"Janji! Demi tuan putri!" Neji tersenyum sambil menautkan kelingkingnya.

_Sayang... ikatan persaudaraan tidak bisa bertahan lama karena... Perbedaan derajat.._

"Ikari! Jauhi pelayan itu!" Yuuka secara tiba-tiba menggendong Ikari. "AAAAH!" Ikari mencoba memberontak. Neji diam tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"_Bunda_.." Batin Neji sedih. "_Kenapa Bunda membuang Neji?_" Neji mulai terisak-isak.

"Nejiiii!" Ikari berteriak. Ikari menangis. Neji diam. Neji tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mulai sekarang,, Jauhi putriku! Dasar pembantu rendahan!" Yuuka menendang Neji. Neji tidak menghindar. Ia tetap menerimanya.

Mahkota bunga itu terjatuh. Mahkota bunga itu rusak. Neji hanya meratapi mahkota itu.

"NEJI! Tidak, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Neji! Neji, tolong akuu! NEJI!" Ikari meraung-raung.

Suara manis itu semakin lama semakin hilang. Ikari meninggalkannya. Neji menangis dalam kesepian.

_Tali persaudaraan telah hilang diganti dengan tali pemerintahan yang kejam..._

-Flash Back Off-

Neji menghela nafas. Dia tau sifat Ikari yang sekarang.

Seluruh mahluk hidup di negeri ini tidak ada yang mau memihaknya. Ia adalah seorang putri yang jahat. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang bahkan nekat menyerang istana ini untuk melakukan perlawanan terhadap Ikari, dan semuanya sia-sia. Nasib mereka berakhir tragis di tangan Ikari. Tidak, tepatnya.. berakhir tragis diatas perintah Ikari. Karena Neji.. yang diperintah untuk membunuh mereka.

"Demi untuk melindungimu, aku akan menuruti semua keinginan 'nakal' mu, Ikari. Demi melindungimu, aku pun akan menjadi jahat.. untukmu." Bisik Neji.

"Neji.."

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be there smiling_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

"Ittekimasu, Ikari." Ucap Neji

"Ung! Itterashai, Neji. Hati-hati ya! Jangan lupa makan, jangan terlalu lelah. Di kota sebelah pasti dingin, pastikan kau memakai mantelmu. Dan jangan lupa—"

"Hai, hai, wakarimashita." Jawab Neji sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau ini seperti ibuku saja."

"Jahat! Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu!" Ikari mulai ngambek dan memasang wajahnya yang kekanakkan.

"Bercanda. Baiklah, Ikari. jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ung.. hati-hati, Neji. Cepatlah pulang.. aku akan kesepian tanpamu."

"Apa itu perintah dari Tuan putri?" Tanya Neji sambil tersenyum

"Bukan.. ini.. permohonan dari tuan putri." Jawab Ikari dengan malu-malu. Sangat imut. Neji tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium keningnya dan mencubit kedua pipinya yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, aku akan kabulkan permohonanmu. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Aku.. menunggumu, Neji."

_When I went to a neighbouring country_

_In town I caught sight of a girl of green_

_From that kind voice and smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight_

"Gawat.. apa aku tersesat? Ini dimana? Dimana kantor walikota nya?"

Neji menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat-lihat sekelilingku. Pemandangan yang asing, dan orang-orang yang asing. Bagus, Neji tersesat. Dan Neji tidak tahu ada dimana karena BERUNTUNG sekali petanya hilang tadi. Akhirnya Neji hanya menggunakan instingnya untuk menemukan dimana kantor walikota.

"Kamu tersesat?"

Neji terkejut dan menoleh ketika seorang gadis bertanya kepadanya. Nada suaranya lembut, matanya begitu mencerminkan sifatnya yang ramah. Senyumannya sungguh manis, membuat siapapun terpaku akan bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman. Gadis yang memakai sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda, dengan rambut pendeknya berwarna pink yang dibandana berwarna merah dan juga bola matanya yang berwarna emerald.

"Halo? Kamu tersesat? Kenapa kau malah melamun?" Gadis itu bertanya kepada Neji. "Wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam?" Tanya lagi gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil

"A—ti, tidak! Ah, maksudku, ya, aku tersesat, tapi.. tidak, aku tidak demam! Eh.. itu.." Neji sedikit salah tingkah, apalagi mengetahui wajah Neji ternyata sudah merona karena melihatnya

"Hihi, kau lucu sekali." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Kau bukan orang sini 'kan? Siapa namamu? Perlu kubantu?" Tanya gadis itu

"Aku.. Neji.. Hyuuga. Aku mencari kantor walikota karena ada pembicaraan penting dengannya." Jawab Neji.

"Begitu ya! Aku Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja aku Sakura! Aku boleh kan memanggilmu Neji?"

"I..Iya, boleh.."

"Terima kasih!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, ku antar ke kantor walikota!"

-.::XxxxxxxxxxxxxX::.-

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantor walikota yang ternyata cukup jauh. Neji tidak menyangka kalau Neji ternyata tersesat sangat jauh. Neji terus diam, sambil mendengarkan Sakura yang terus bertanya kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Nee, Neji akan tinggal disini berapa hari?" Tanya Sakura

"Tiga hari.." Jawab Neji

"Dimana kau akan tinggal?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, tinggal di rumahku saja! Ada 3 kamar di rumahku, tenang saja!" Sakura tersenyum lagi, seakan wajahnya tak pernah lepas dari sebuah topeng senyum yang manis. Topeng yang sudah melekat tertempel di wajahnya dan tak akan pernah lepas.

"Kalau tidak merepotkanmu.."

"Yay! Tentu saja tidak! Neji temanku bukan?" Sakura memegang kedua tanganku dan terlihat begitu senang. Neji tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum. Neji pun ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Neji tidak pernah bertemu gadis seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak, tepatnya Neji tidak pernah bertemu gadis lain selain Ikari. Neji selalu diam di dalam istana bersama Ikari, dan melihat seorang gadis pun.. dalam bentuk tubuh tak bernyawa atau mayat. Gadis ini pun sangat berbeda dari Ikari. Dia ramah, tulus, dan selalu tersenyum. Neji berdebar setiap kali mata Sakura menatap masuk ke dalam mataku. Dan Neji tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Neji.. jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Sakura.

-.::XxxxxxxxxxxxxX::.-

Akhirnya tugas Neji menemui walikota selesai. Dan Neji pun pulang bersama Sakura ke rumahnya untuk menginap sampai tugasku selesai. Sesampainya Neji di depan rumah Sakura, Neji semakin berdebar.

'Hmm.. rumah yang sederhana. Namun kelihatannya hangat dan nyaman. Kalau Cuma berduaan di rumah Sakura seperti ini.. aku.. Gaah! Apa yang aku pikirkan, sih!'

"Neji?" Sakura kebingungan melihat tingkah Neji yang rada aneh. "Kau mau masuk tidak?"

"Ah.. iya, Maaf mengganggu.." Neji memasuki rumah Sakura dan terkejut melihat seorang lelaki berambut onyx menyambut Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Aku pulang, Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura

"Selamat datang, Sakura." Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu mengecup kening Sakura. "Dan.. siapa lelaki yang kelihatannya asing ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Neji.

"Ah, dia temanku! Namanya Neji. Dia ditugaskan disini untuk tiga hari namun tidak punya tempat tinggal, jadi kubawa saja kesini.. tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil memasang wajah 'memohon' kepada Sasuke

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Aku Sasuke, tunangan Sakura. Salam kenal, Neji."

-Neji's POV-

'Tunangan'

Kata yang begitu merobek hatiku.

Begitu mengetahui bahwa gadis yang Neji sukai pada pandangan pertama ternyata sudah memiliki seseorang di sampingnya, dan hanya menganggap Neji sebagai teman.

Pandanganku rasanya kosong. Hatiku pun sama kosongnya. Namun.. aku tidak merasa sakit. Entah kenapa melihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia bersama Sasuke pun aku sudah senang. Asalkan Sakura bahagia, aku pun bahagia. Tidak perlu ia membalas perasaanku.

Miku, cinta pertama dan mungkin.. terakhirku.

_But if the princess wishes for that girl,_

_To be erased.._

_I will answer that._

"Tadaima, Ikari." Ucapku sambil tersenyum, memasuk ruangan singgasana Ikari

"Okaerinasai, Neji!" Rin berlari dan memelukku. Aku pun tertawa disusul dengan Ikari yang juga tertawa.

"Kau merindukanku? Sepertinya tidak ya." Aku menatap mata Ikari, lalu tersenyum.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku merindukanmu!" Ikari tertawa, tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. "Tapi Neji, aku ada tugas untukmu!"

"Tugas apa?" Tanyaku

"Seperti biasa, 'melenyapkan' orang yang menjijikan." Jawab Ikari. Aku tahu dan mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Dan siapakah mahluk yang membuatmu merasa jijik itu, Tuan putri?" Tanyaku

"Gadis yang tinggal di tempat yang baru saja kau datangi." Ucap Ikari. Dan perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. "Namanya.. Sakura Haruno."

Rasanya seperti tertusuk oleh seribu jarum karena kita mengingkari janji kita.

Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh Sakura?

Gadis yang sudah berhasil membuat hatiku berdebar-debar..

Gadis yang kusukai.

"A.. aku harus membunuh Sakura?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja, Neji! Len tahu kan aku.. su.. suka pada seorang pangeran dari negeri Aoi bernama.. Sasuke? Keterlaluan! Sasuke menolakku hanya demi gadis desa seperti Sakura!" Ikari menggerutu kesal.

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"Kenapa, Neji? Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya? Kau tidak mau membunuhnya?"

"Aku.."  
"Kumohon, Neji. Demi aku."

"…Ba.. Baiklah."

-.::XxxxxxxxxxxxxX::.-

Normal POV

Neji memakai sebuah jubah berwarna hitam, yang cukup menutupi wajahnya di malam hari. Ditemani hawa yang dingin dan sebuah pedang yang ia sembunyikan dibalik jubahnya, ia telah sampai di depan rumah seorang gadis yang sudah tidak asing baginya – ya, rumah Sakura. Neji mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang mungil, dan terdengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekati pintu.

"Yaa, siapa… Neji?" Sakura menatap lekat wajah yang tertutupi Tudung jubah hitam itu. "Tidak usah menutupi wajahmu! Aku tahu kau Neji."  
"Kenapa.. kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku tahu dari aura mu. Aku bisa mengenali bahwa itu adalah Neji walaupun kau mengganti wajahmu!" Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa. "Ayo masuk! Di luar dingin. Sasuke sedang pergi.. jadi aku juga kesepian."

Neji masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Dan disuguhi dengan secangkir teh hangat dan juga sepiring biskuit yang baru saja matang dari pemanggang. Sakura tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat Neji, dan ia pun membicarakan banyak hal pada Neji. Tanpa mengetahui.. tujuan asli dari lelaki tersebut.

"Neji, sebenarnya.. kenapa kau kesini malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku.. hanya ingin bertemu Sakura, dan mengatakan sesuatu.. untuk terakhir kalinya." Jawab Neji.

"Terakhir kalinya? Maksudmu? Apa yang ingin kau katakan sih?" Sakura semakin penasaran

"..Aku.. mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Aku jatuh cinta pada senyuman manis Sakura dan juga sifat ramahmu. Aku menyukaimu.." Neji mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya, dengan erat namun lembut.

"Neji.." Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun ia sadar bahwa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Neji. "Terima kasih. Aku senang Neji menyukaiku, namun.. aku hanya menyukai Neji sebagai teman yang baik saja. Maaf ya, Neji.."

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan Sakura bahagia, aku.."

'_Neji__. Jangan lupakan tugasmu. Lenyapkan dia.. demi aku, Neji.'_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Ikari mengiang di telinga Neji. Ya, tugasnya kesini adalah untuk membunuh Sakura. Dan Neji harus menurutinya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Tak peduli bahwa gadis di depannya adalah gadis yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"JLEEB!"

Suara pedang yang menusuk perut Sakura terdengar. Sakura jatuh terkapar. Sakura pingsan bersimbah darah. "Ne..Neji.." Mata Sakura menutup untuk selamanya. Tubuh Sakura yang selalu hangat menjadi dingin.

PRAAANG

Neji menjatuhkan pedangnya. Neji menutup mulutnya sendiri. Neji membisiki suatu kalimat di telinga Sakura yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. "Ini demi... Putri Ikari.."

Neji pergi menghilang dari rumah Sakura. Rumah sederhana itu dibanjiri darah. Neji lupa membereskan pedangnya. Mungkin Neji masih terlalu sedih untuk kematian Sakura.

_Why? My tears won't stop…_

"Sakura! Aku pulang." Ucap seorang lelaki. "Kenapa pintunya terbuka? Kena- tunggu. Bau.. darah?"

Lelaki yang ternyata adalah tunangan Sakura—atau Sasuke—pun memasuki ruang makan. Dan tidak dapat menahan air mata yang secara tiba-tiba mengalir dari matanya.

"Sa... SAKURAAAA!"

Sakura berlari ke arah dimana Sakura sudah terkapar bersimbah darah dengan luka tusuk yang lebar di perutnya. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang ringan itu dengan sangat eratnya. Sasuke menangis, sangat, sangat keras sekali. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika... Tunangannya cepat sekali meninggalkannya. Sasuke sedih, karena ditinggalkan gadis yang sangat ia cintai, perasaan kesal, perasaan marah pada seseorang yang sudah tega membunuh Sakura. Sesekali Sasuke menghela nafas, tidak bisa melihat jasad tunangannya yang sangat mengenaskan.

Lalu Sasuke melihat ke arah tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak di dekat perapian, dan melihat sebuah pedang berlumur darah tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia mengambil pendang itu, dan terlihat jelas ada sebuah ukiran di bawah pedang itu. Ukiran yang membentuk huruf.. "Hyuuta", dan sebuah liontin bergambarkan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan memakai mahkota.

"Ikarinna.. Hyuuta. Kurasa.. aku tahu siapa pelakunya dan kenapa dia melakukan ini." Ucap Sasuke. Yang tidak dapat lagi menahan amarah dan emosi nya. "Aku.. akan membalasnya.."

_Before long this country will probably end_

_By the hands of angered citizens_

_If this is what they say we deserve_

_I will definately oppose that_

"Neji.. mulai lagi. 'Pemberontakan' dari para mainanku." Ucap Ikari, sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela. Terlihat pemandangan orang berkumpul, mambawa senjata dan hendak menyerbu istana ini.

"Tidak.. Ikari, kali ini.. berbeda.." Ucap Neji tampak khawatir.

"Apanya?" Tanya Ikari.

"Lihat," Neji menunjuk pada sebuah pemenggal kepala dan terlihat juga beberapa penjaga istana yang kini sudah menjadi pihak mereka—mengkhianati Ikari—dan siap untuk membawa Ikari dan membunuhnya. Dan terlihat sosok Sasuke di tengah orang-orang itu. Sudah pasti dia datang, dia pasti ingin balas dendam atas kematian Sakura. "Ikari, sekarang sudah tidak ada yang memihak kita lagi, kita hanya tinggal berdua, kita harus menyelamatkan diri. Keadaannya sudah berbeda."

"Kuso.. mereka mengkhianatiku. Mereka pikir mereka siapa? Lihat saja, kalau sampai mereka berani membunuhku-"

"IKARI!" Neji memotong kata-kata Ikari, dan membuatnya terdiam. "Kumohon, lari! Cepat! Kali ini berbeda, kita harus menyelamatkan diri. Mereka pasti akan membawa Putri Ikari bagaimanapun caranya!" Ucap Neji tegas.

"Tapi.. kita.. harus kabur kemana? Bagaimana? Kita sudah tidak bisa lari, Neji!"

"…Neji, dengarkan aku. Kau pakailah bajuku, dan sekarang aku memakai bajumu. Wajah kita mirip, kita kembar, pasti tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Aku akan keluar dan membuat perhatian mereka teralih karena menganggapku sebagai Ikari, dan Ikari bisa kabur karena orang menyangka kau adalah aku." Neji mulai membuka kemeja yang ia pakai, dan hendak memberikannya pada Ikari.

"Neji.. maksudmu.. kau mau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri? TIDAK! Aku tidak mau Neji pergi! Aku tidak mau.. Neji.." Ikari mulai menangis. Rasanya sesak, dan terlihat menyedihkan. Tidak pernah Rin memasang wajah seperti ini. "Neji, aku—"

Neji tersenyum tipis, lalu mendekati saudara kembarnya itu. Ia menghapus air mata Ikari dengan lengannya yang kuat namun lembut, lalu mengecup Ikari tepat di bibir manisnya, membuat Ikari tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. Cukup lama, lalu Neji membuka paksa baju Ikari dan menuruhnya memakai baju Neji. Ikari hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat Neji sudah memakai gaun yang awalnya Ikari pakai. Ikari masih menangis, dan semakin menangis. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Tidak bisa. Neji melepaskan pita ponny tail belakangnya. Lalu...

JRASSH!

Neji memotong rambutnya sebahu dengan katana, agar sama panjangnya dengan rambut Ikari. Neji mengelus lembut rambut Ikari. Mata lavendernya beradu dengan mata Lavender Ikari. Ikari memeluk Neji. "Janjilah... Kau akan menjadi putri yang baik.." Neji terus membelai rambut Ikari. "Baiklah.. Kak Neji.. Maafkan,. Hikari!" Ikari semakin erat pelukannya. "Aku akan merubah namaku menjadi Putri Hikari,," Ikari tidak kuasa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kaburlah, Putri Hikari." Ucap Neji, sambil tersenyum yang mungkin.. untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu ia berlari keluar dari Istana menuju kerumunan orang-orang di luar Istana.

"NEJIIIIIIII!" Ikari berteriak. Namun dan ia mengejar Neji sambil memakai baju yang tadi Neji pakai dan mengikat rambutnya – agar terlihat betul-betul mirip dengan Neji. Lalu ia melihat sosok Neji yang sedang berusaha kabur dari kejaran orang-orang yang tak bisa menahan emosinya.

_"Here, change into my clothes"_

_"Please do this and escape immediately"_

_"It's alright we are twins"_

_"Surely no one will realize"_

_I'm a princess, you're a fugitive._

_Destiny separated sad twins._

_If they say that you are evil.._

_I have the same blood flowing through._

Ikari's POV

Aku berlari dan akhirnya menemukan sosok Neji yang sudah tertangkap. Ia tidak sama sekali terlihat memberontak ataupun melawan, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan orang-orang mengikatnya dan membawanya ke tempat pemenggalan. Aku terus mengikuti sosoknya yang dibawa dengan cara kasar, sambil terus menangis. Menangis. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Neji.

Apa aku akan kehilangan senyuman Neji?

Apa Neji tidak akan lagi menemaniku bermain?

Apa aku.. akan terus sendirian di dunia ini tanpa Neji?

Aku tidak mau!

Aku melihat Neji yang sudah terbaring pasrah diatas pemenggal kepala. Pisau yang tajam siap turun kapan saja untuk memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya yang selalu melindungiku. Aku betul-betul tak bisa menghentikan air mataku. Lalu aku dapat melihat Neji yang dapat menangkap sosokku di tengah-tengah orang banyak, dan ia..

Tersenyum.

Lalu ia menggumam kepadaku:

"_Malam ini, Dessert nya Tirramisu, loh. Makanan kesukaan Ikari, kan?"_

Dan..

"SRAT"

Mata pisau yang tajam pun akhirnya turun, memotong.. memisahkan.. kepala Neji dari tubuhnya. Walaupun sudah terpisah, namun kepala Neji masih menunjukkan wajah yang tersenyum dan terlihat tanpa penyesalan. Begitu jelas, di depan mataku. Lalu terdengar semua orang bersorak karena mereka mengira putri yang jahat telah mati. Tidak, salah… yang berada di sana adalah Neji.. Saudara kembarku, 'pelayan' ku yang paling setia, temanku, sahabatku.

Orang yang paling aku cintai.

"NEJIIIII!" Aku berteriak, menangis. Air mataku jatuh mengalir sangat deras, seakan-akan air mataku ingin mengalir sampai tak menyisakan satu tetespun lagi. Dan orang-orang yang baru saja membunuh Neji itu kini menyiramkan minyak ke tubuh Neji dan.. membakar mayatnya.

Sudah hilang, sudah lenyap.

Kini satu-satunya orang yang paling kusayangi telah pergi.

Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali. Neji sudah pergi.. Neji sudah pergi..

_Once upon a time there was_

_A treacherous kingdom_

_And reigning over that place_

_Was my very cute sibling_

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be somewhere smiling_

_ You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

"_Hey, aku bersyukur dan sangat senang loh, bisa terlahir ke dunia ini dan bertemu dengan Rin."_

_If we could be reborn,_

_I want to be with you again that time…_

_**THE END**_


End file.
